Super Play V1 (UK)
Super Play Issue 1 is first issue of the popular Super Nintendo Entertainment System magazine Super Play. It features a chibi Link from the The Legend of Zelda series along with anime/manga-influenced style characters done by artist Wil Overton which his style will be used in future covers of the magazines run. Super Express Mario The Movie Super SWIV Super Play Hot List *Pstodius *Prince of Persia *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Super Aleste *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Contra III: The Alien Wars RoboCop 3 The Biggest UK Games Show Ever Future Entertainment Show 1992 Only In Japan Axelay Cartridge Power Test Drive II: The Dual WarpSpeed Charts Across The World UK Release Previews Acclaim Entertainment *Alien³ *Terminator 2: Judgment Day *The Simpsions: Bart's Nightmare *Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge Activision *Shangahi *Spindizzy *Super Strike Gunner Accolade *Test Drive II: The Duel *Universal Soldier *WarpSpeed Anco/Imagineer **Kick Off **Populous **Populous II: Trials of the Olympian God Electronic Arts *HHLPA Hockey '93 *Road Rash *John Madden Football '93 Gremlin Graphic *Top Racer *Nigel Mansell's World Championship *Utopia: The Creation of a Nation *Video Kid Hudson Soft *Super Adventure Island MicroProse *F-117A *Railroad Tycoon *Super Strike Eagle Mindscape *Battletoads *Captive *Chessmaster *Paperboy 2 *Terminator *Ultima VI: The False Prophet *Wing Commander Ocean Software *Aquatic Games *Cool World *Exhaust Heat *James Pond II: Robocod *Lemmings *Mr. Nuts *Pushover *The Addams Family Renegade *Gods *Sensible Soccer *The Chaos Engine *Storm *Super SWIV *Indy Heat *The Lawnmower Man *Troddlers System 3 *MYTH: History in the Making *Super Putty Titus Software *The Blue Brothers *The Brainies *Titus The Fox Tradewest *Jack Nicklaus Golf *Super Battletoads *Super Double Dragon *Super Off Road Ubisoft *Battle Isle *Jimmy Connors' Pro Tennis Tour Anime World Anime Featured *Akira *City Hunter *Detonator Orgun *Porco Rosso Feature Digital Signal Processor chip The Super Nintendo: Your Complete Guide Fill This In! Super Play Interview Software Creations Player's Guide Prince of Persia Street Fighter II: The World Warrior Super Tennis Import Reviews UK Reviews Mode 7 Mode 7 section of the magazine where they give tips on cheat codes on each game. Here are the games included: *Battle Blaze *HyperZone *John Madden's Football *Magic Sword *Parodius *Rushing Beat *SimCity *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts *Suepr Smash TV *The Addams Family *U.N. Squadron *Ultraman: Towards the Future Play Back What Cart? Shoot-'em-up Driving Games Strategy Simulations Beat-'em-ups Sports Games Platform Games Puzzle Games RPG/Adventure Games Miscellaneous Databook Staff *Editor: Matt Bielby *Art Editor: Traci Rochester *Production Editor:Sue Grant *Staff Writers:Jason Brookes, Jonathan Davies *Art Assistant:Jeremy Bridgeman *Publisher:Steve Carey *Contributors:Nick Aspell, Frank Bartucca, Nick Burne, Catherine Higgs, Helen McCarthy, Lisa Nicholls, Adrian Price, Simon Morgan Warr, Nick Davies, Wil Overton Magazine SP01.jpg Super_Play_1_-_002.jpg Super_Play_1_-_003.jpg Super_Play_1_-_004.jpg Super_Play_1_-_005.jpg Super_Play_1_-_006.jpg Super_Play_1_-_007.jpg Super_Play_1_-_008.jpg Super_Play_1_-_009.jpg Super_Play_1_-_010.jpg Super_Play_1_-_011.jpg Super_Play_1_-_012.jpg Super_Play_1_-_013.jpg Super_Play_1_-_014.jpg Super_Play_1_-_015.jpg Super_Play_1_-_016.jpg Super_Play_1_-_017.jpg Super_Play_1_-_018.jpg Super_Play_1_-_019.jpg Super_Play_1_-_020.jpg Super_Play_1_-_021.jpg Super_Play_1_-_022.jpg Super_Play_1_-_023.jpg Super_Play_1_-_024.jpg Super_Play_1_-_025.jpg Super_Play_1_-_026.jpg Super_Play_1_-_027.jpg Super_Play_1_-_028.jpg Super_Play_1_-_029.jpg Super_Play_1_-_030.jpg Super_Play_1_-_031.jpg Super_Play_1_-_032.jpg Super_Play_1_-_033.jpg Super_Play_1_-_034.jpg Super_Play_1_-_035.jpg Super_Play_1_-_036.jpg Super_Play_1_-_037.jpg Super_Play_1_-_038.jpg Super_Play_1_-_039.jpg Super_Play_1_-_040.jpg Super_Play_1_-_041.jpg Super_Play_1_-_042.jpg Super_Play_1_-_043.jpg Super_Play_1_-_044.jpg Super_Play_1_-_045.jpg Super_Play_1_-_046.jpg Super_Play_1_-_047.jpg Super_Play_1_-_048.jpg Super_Play_1_-_049.jpg Super_Play_1_-_050.jpg Super_Play_1_-_051.jpg Super_Play_1_-_052.jpg Super_Play_1_-_053.jpg Super_Play_1_-_054.jpg Super_Play_1_-_055.jpg Super_Play_1_-_056.jpg Super_Play_1_-_057.jpg Super Play 1 - 058.jpg Super_Play_1_-_059.jpg Super_Play_1_-_060.jpg Super_Play_1_-_061.jpg Super_Play_1_-_062.jpg Super_Play_1_-_063.jpg Super_Play_1_-_064.jpg Super_Play_1_-_065.jpg Super_Play_1_-_066.jpg Super_Play_1_-_067.jpg Super_Play_1_-_068.jpg Super_Play_1_-_069.jpg Super_Play_1_-_070.jpg Super_Play_1_-_071.jpg Super_Play_1_-_072.jpg Super_Play_1_-_073.jpg Super_Play_1_-_074.jpg Super_Play_1_-_075.jpg Super_Play_1_-_076.jpg Super_Play_1_-_077.jpg Super_Play_1_-_078.jpg Super_Play_1_-_079.jpg Super_Play_1_-_080.jpg Super_Play_1_-_081.jpg Super_Play_1_-_082.jpg Super Play 1 - 083.jpg Super_Play_1_-_084.jpg Super_Play_1_-_085.jpg Super_Play_1_-_086.jpg Super Play 1 - 087.jpg Super_Play_1_-_088.jpg Super_Play_1_-_089.jpg Super_Play_1_-_090.jpg Super Play 1 - 091.jpg Super Play 1 - 092.jpg Super_Play_1_-_093.jpg Super_Play_1_-_094.jpg Super_Play_1_-_095.jpg Super_Play_1_-_096.jpg Super_Play_1_-_097.jpg Super_Play_1_-_098.jpg Super_Play_1_-_099.jpg Super_Play_1_-_100.jpg Triva This cover shown on the Prototype cover was originally planned to be main cover for the first issue but was change at the last minute. External Links Super Play Issue 1 at Out-of-Print Archive website Category:Super Play Category:European magazines Category:Magazines